Magic Mirror
The Magic Mirror is a minor character and an object and the former teller of The Evil Queen. Before Auradon In Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, every day the Evil Queen asks the spirit inside it whom the prettiest person in her kingdom is. For years it said that she is the fairest. But eventually, it said that her stepdaughter Snow White is now the fairest of all. Out of jealousy, the queen orders a huntsman to kill her and bring back her heart in a box she gave him. Then the mirror ratted him out for bringing her a pig's heart instead. Descendants In this film, the magic mirror has been reduced to a simple hand mirror. It was given to Evie as a tool to obtain Fairy Godmother's wand. Like most previous versions, it can answer and question, but this time by showing the answer on the glass, and it must be asked a question in rhyme. It will only respond for the Evil Queen or Evie. Some questions it was asked were "Where does Fairy Godmother's wand stand?" and "Who is the biggest jerk in the land?" ''Descendants: Wicked World The hand mirror that contains a shard of the Magic Mirror starts the short animated episodes off when Evie asks it to show her the future. To see "what happens when" their "stories unfold". Evie doesn't use the mirror or it's magic like she did in the film, both she and Mal are trying to be good by not using the mirror or Mal's Spell Book. But Evie did talk to it in ''Voodoo? You Do, after looking at herself in a larger mirror in a shop on the Isle of the Lost. She wanted to make sure that both the mirror and the reflection it gives of her know that she stills loves them: and so the mirror itself wouldn't get jealous. However Evie does use it's magic in Mal-lone, as she asked it to show her where Zevon is. The spirit of the mirror's face/head can also be seen as a large mask in the Facilier shop as Mal, Evie, Ben, and Audrey walk into it. Printed Media ''Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel In the book, there is a magic mirror standing in a room at the forbidden fortress on Doom Island, however: it is unlikely this is the magic mirror, since that mirror is broken and this one is whole. Also, it would be unlikely for the Evil Queen to have the magic mirror on Doom Island since she lived in Charmington. And the Evil Queen is last seen with it there and dies shortly after. CJ's Treasure Chase CJ Hook tries to use it to locate something. She ended up learning that it only works for Evie and her mother. Gallery descendants-disneyscreencaps_com-2745.jpg Desc 41077.jpg Desc 53894.jpg Desc 123103.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-22.jpg Chemical-Reaction-29.png Trivia *In ''Fairest of All: A Tale of the Wicked Queen, it's revealed that he was Evil Queen's father before he died and when he was still alive, he was a mirror maker. *There is a second object from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The box the queen wanted to put Snow White's heart in appears in Descendants as a purse of Evie's. *The magic mirror was mentioned in Descendants 2 when Evie was trying to convince Mal to donate her spellbook to the museum. Category:Magical Items Category:Characters